Fruits Basket and Inuyasha Should Never Meet
by MoonlightsMadness
Summary: Kagome's cousin Tohru invites her to stay at Shigure's house while she searches for an apartment. But what happens when you cross a miko with our favorite cat and dog? Give up? Hell.
1. Kagome meets the Sohma’s

Disclaimer

Handsoffmyfluffy: I own many fics. But I don't own the characters in them so let's get on with the story.

Every one: Yeah!

Chapter 1: Kagome meets the Sohma's

Thoru Honda was cleaning the Sohma house faster than usual. It was as if some one important was coming for a visit. "Excuse me Miss. Honda. But why are you cleaning so fast?" Yuki Sohma asked walking in the front door. "Well I guess I should have asked first. And I'm really sorry I didn't but I asked my cousin Kagome Higurashi to stay here for a while. Just long enough for her to find an apartment. But it's okay if she can't I could call her up and tell her something came up and tell her she can't stay here." Thoru said rushing over to the phone. Yuki grabbed her hand and just shook his head. "It will be fine. Just so long as she doesn't try to hug us. But I'll tell Shigure and Kyo. Shigure will probably tell Akito. And that stupid cat will probably make a jackass out of himself. Again." Yuki said winking at her. Thoru just smiled and went back to cleaning.

With Kagome

Kagome was rushing around the house grabbing every thing she would need to visit her cousin. Since they were little Kagome hardly got to see Thoru. So she was going to pay her a visit while she searched for an apartment. "Bye mom, Souta, grandpa, Buoy. I'll miss you." Kagome yelled grabbing her keys and running to her car. (A.N. Yes I do say good-bye to my pets when I leave. It's very normal. Oh it's not…well it is now!) "Bye sweetie." "Don't forget to watch out for demons." "Bye sis." "Meow." Her family yelled back. Kagome hopped in her car and started driving to where Thoru said to meet her.

With Thoru

Kyo and Shigure were watching bug eyed as Thoru was cleaning Shigure's room. "Um…Thoru, what are you doing?" Shigure asked. "Oh did Yuki tell you yet?" Thoru said stopping and looking at her watch. "Tell me what?" Shigure asked. "Does it matter? Whatever it is can wait 'till later." Kyo said walking away. Thoru let out a scream and dashed past Shigure and Kyo. Thoru grabbed her coat and ran out the front door. "What the hell was that?" Kyo asked. "Kyo maybe you should follow her. That way you can see what she's up to." Shigure said walking away. "Why the in the seven hells do I have to?" Kyo yelled to no one. "Because you stupid cat. You need the exercise." Yuki said walking away. "Damn it!" Kyo yelled running after Thoru. Thoru was running towards Kagome's car. "Kagome! Sorry to keep you waiting." Thoru yelled from down the path. Kagome looked around and saw Thoru running up the path. "Hey! Don't worry; I wasn't here for very long. And since I wasn't at your place for your sweet 16. I brought your present with me." Kagome said holding out a box. Thoru started to open it but was stopped by Kagome. "Wait until we get to the house. Know any place I can park my car?" She asked. "No. Sorry. You'll have to ask Shigure, Yuki, or Kyo." Thoru said grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her down the path.

With Yuki

Yuki had just finished planting more leeks. 'That stupid cat. I'll kill him for pulling up my precious leeks.' He thought. "Hello Yuki. I'm just going to jump straight to the point. What did Thoru mean when she said "did Yuki tell you"?" Shigure asked. "Oh. Miss. Honda's cousin is going to stay with us. It must have slipped my mind." Yuki said. "WHAT! Oh damn what will I tell Akito? He's going to kill me when he finds out!" Shigure screamed. "When I find out WHAT exactly Shigure?" Akito asked coming out of the woods. Yuki and Shigure both jumped when they heard Akito's voice. "Oh Akito. Lovely day isn't it? Why don't we go back to the house and I'll tell you there." Shigure said nervously. Akito nodded his head and started towards Sohma house. "Yuki you stay here and tend to your garden." Shigure said. Yuki knew what happen to his elder cousin when Akito was mad or felt left out of any thing at the house. 'Shigure's going to pay, because I didn't say any thing sooner.' Yuki thought hanging his head.

With Kyo

Kyo was stealthy hiding in a tree watching the girls walk past. "Wait until we get to the house. Know any place I can park my car?" He heard Kagome ask. "No. Sorry. You'll have to ask Shigure, Yuki, or Kyo." He heard Thoru answer. To bad for Kyo that the branch was slippery from when it rained last night. After he heard his name he fell face down in the dirt…er mud. "Kyo!" Thoru screamed. "So this is Kyo. Hey any idea where I can park my car?" Kagome said poking him. "Leave it I'll get it later. Now would you stop poking me?" Kyo said swatting Kagome's hand away. Kagome pulled her hand away from him and started walking with Thoru down the path with Kyo sulking behind them. "I can't wait to see where you live." Kagome said. "Well then let's go." Thoru said staring to run. Kagome and Thoru ran the rest of the way to the house. A couple minutes later they barged in on Akito and Shigure's meeting. "Ouch. Thoru get off my foot." Kagome said. "Well I'd love to but…" "But nothing get off. Act your age not your shoe size. Now get off before I throw you off." "Actually. Do you think you can get up if your leg and my arm are tied together?" Thoru asked. "Say WHAT!" Kagome yelled sitting up. Looking at the knot from a piece of rope she looked at her than at Thoru than at Shigure and Akito. "I need the closest thing to a hard wall." Kagome said. "Well there's one behind you." Thoru said. Kagome turned her head and started banging it hard against the wall. "Um… do you think you could try not to break down the wall? Please." Shigure asked. "Kagome do you have a knife on you?" Thoru asked. "Where would I keep it? But I do have a sword and other sharp weapons." Kagome said. "Great! Where are they?" Thoru asked looking around. "In my car. And that Kyo guy's probably parking it right now." Kagome said thoughtfully. "Kyo's parking a car full of weapons! Oh shit." Shigure yelled running out the door. "Hello Akito. Good to see you again. This is my cousin Kagome Higurashi." Thoru said. "Good to see you again too Thoru. Yes I've heard that your cousin would visit just until she could find an apartment building. Pleasure Kagome. My name is Akito Sohma." Akito said bowing his head. Kagome bowed her head in return. "I wonder where Yuki is?" Thoru thought. "I'm here." Yuki said walking through the door. "Kagome this is Yuki Sohma. Yuki this is my cousin Kagome Higurashi." Thoru said. "Oh the one you wrote and told me you like. Well he certainly is a keeper. I approve." Kagome said smiling. Thoru and Yuki were both beat red when she was finished. Akito was just staring at Kagome. 'She's a miko. But they're all supposed to have died ages ago. How is this possible?' Akito thought.

Kagome: Well since lady of the north is resting I'll tell you the pairings decided and the one's you have to vote for.

Already Decided Pairing: Yuki/Thoru

Pairings YOU can vote for:

Shigure/Kagome:

Kyo/Kagome:   
Akito/Kagome:

Momiji/Kagome:

Hatsuharu/Kagome:

Hatori/Kagome:

Ritsu/Kagome:

Hiro/Kagome:

Ayame/Kagome:

Kyo: People Ritsu is really a guy. Both he and Momiji are cross dressers.

Yuki: Review please. Stupid cat.

Kyo: Damn rat.

Kagome: Yeah and Hiro is 11-12 I'm 17. So if you have a heart don't put me with him. I command you to review. REVIEW!


	2. The Secret is Reveled

Disclaimer

Kagome: You do realize that if Kyo is in MY car with MY weapons it means death right.

Handsoffmyfluffy/KeybladeMisstress: Yup. Let's take a look at the polls.

Shigure/Kagome: 3

Kyo/Kagome: 15

Akito/Kagome: 8

Momiji/Kagome: 3

Hatsuharu/Kagome: 8

Hatori/Kagome: 7

Ritsu/Kagome: 1

Hiro/Kagome: 0

Ayame/Kagome: 3

Yuki: Stupid cat.

Kyo: Damn rat.

Handsoffmyfluffy/KeybladeMisstress: The reason that the polls are so high is because I'm counting from both my & profiles. I own no one.

Chapter 2: The Secret is Reveled

Thoru and Kagome were waiting for Shigure to get back with one of Kagome's weapons so she could cut them loose from the string that tied them together. "Hey my string is gone. Oh hello Akito. Did I get Kyo tied in the string?" Hatsuharu asked coming through the door. "No. but you did catch two very pissed off girls." Akito said pointing to Kagome and Thoru. Haru looked over at the girls and saw Thoru with her head on the table while a girl he didn't recognize was giving him the death glare of all death glares. (A.N. People let's put it this way Sesshomaru AND Naraku both would be proud. It's that bad.) Haru just started backing towards the door. "I'm back. And I brought a sword." Shigure said. Kagome and Thoru both perked up immediately. "Gimme! Gimme!" Kagome said reaching for her sword that Sesshomaru gave her before she left the Feudal Era. "Here. Just be glad Kyo didn't find where your weapon stash was. And I mean- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Shigure yelled. Kagome had her sword ready to swing down on the string and free them. Only problem was Thoru's hand was on the table and Kagome's sword was over it. "Don't worry. I've never missed anything. Unless you want to count the time I was supposed to hit the guys arm and I accidentally chopped off that guys head. Oh well." Kagome said swinging the sword down. Everyone watched as the blade went straight through the string and freed them of their "prison." Kagome and Thoru both pulled off the offending burden off their limbs. "Shigure, you rock!" Kagome said jumping up and hugging him. Poof Where Shigure stood was a black dog. Kagome took a step back and ran and hid behind Akito. Thoru and Haru both hit their head with their hand. 'I should have stopped her.' They all thought. "What's going on in here?" Kyo asked walking in the door. "Well Shigure. It seems you've been hugged. I'm sorry you had to see this so soon after your arrival Miss. Higurashi. Are you alright?" Yuki asked walking in the door. Kagome just looked at the dog in shock. "She'll be fine. A little memory loss. But other than that she'll be fine." Haru said grabbing his string and walking out the door. "Well IF she can keep a secret like her cousin, I guess she can keep her memory." Akito said. "Well if that's all damn rat. Take that." Kyo said punching Yuki. Yuki dogged the attack and sent Kyo flying through the door. Again. "I said the next time you two fight to take it outside." Shigure said. (A.N. He's still in dog form.) "You can talk?" Kagome asked. "Yes but when I transform back-" poof "-I'm naked." Shigure finished. Thoru turned around while Kagome passed out behind Akito. Akito looked at her funny and turned back around. "Um…HARU! Can you take Kagome up to one of the guest rooms?" Shigure asked him. (A.N. Don't worry people he got dressed before he called in Haru.) "If I have to." Haru scoffed. Haru picked up Kagome and took her to the room across from his. He opened the door and gently placed her on the bed. Before leaving he noticed that Kagome had a death grip on his sleeve. He tried prying her hand off but her grip was too tight. So he just grabbed a chair from the desk right next to the bed and sat down. 'Why do I feel as though I've meet her before? Have I meet her before? It doesn't matter. Even if I did I would have remembered her. At least I think I would have. I would wouldn't I?' Haru thought. Haru just brushed the thought and put his head on the edge of her bed. Before long he to was in dream world with Kagome.

Handsoffmyfluffy: So what did you guys think?

Kyo: It sucks.

Yuki: What like you?

Kagome: Don't make me get you a subduing necklace like Inuyasha has. If I do it won't be pretty site.

Shigure: That's right. My poor door. Hey that's pretty good. Whips out notebook. Mumbling Poor door. Go me!

Every one: ."""

Handsoffmyfluffy: People I need your reviews. And I need you to tell me who you want Kagome with. Here are the polls one more time on this chapter so VOTE!

Shigure/Kagome:

Kyo/Kagome:

Akito/Kagome:

Momiji/Kagome:

Hatsuharu/Kagome: 1

Hatori/Kagome:

Ritsu/Kagome:

Hiro/Kagome:

Ayame/Kagome:

Handsoffmyfluffy: I will vote too. Because I'm still too young to vote for president and that totally sucks. I WANT TO VOTE FOR PRESIDENT! WHAAAA! I'm over it. Review peeps. And I will give you a jawbreaker.

Kyo: She's just saying that. Because I stole the last jawbreaker.

Every one Else in the crowd: YOU BASTARD! I WANTED THAT GIVE ME IT!

Yuki: That stupid cat. He's always getting in trouble.

Thoru: Well we all can't be perfect like you.

Yuki: Don't hate me because I am perfect.

Akito: Riiiiiiight. Review and I won't erase your memory.


	3. I Dare You to Hit Shigure with a Snowbal

Disclaimer

Handsoffmyfluffy: I own no one. Now to Thoru with the polls.

Thoru: Thanks handsoffmyfluffy. We've been getting in e-mails of who to pair off Kagome with. And here they are.

Shigure/Kagome: 3

Kyo/Kagome: 15

Akito/Kagome: 8

Momiji/Kagome: 3

Hatsuharu/Kagome: 8

Hatori/Kagome: 7

Ritsu/Kagome: 1

Hiro/Kagome: 0

Ayame/Kagome: 3

Kyo: So what I'm hungry. Hurry up.

Kagome: Do I get a say in who I want to be with?

Handsoffmyfluffy: Nope. Let's go to the fic.

Chapter 3: I Dare You to Hit Shigure with a Snowball

Kagome was still passed out on the bed. Haru had gotten up and left Kagome in the room to sleep off the shock. 'I just had the weirdest dream. Did Shigure really turn into a talking dog? No I probably just imagined it.' Kagome thought waking up. Looking around she noticed that she was in a different room than hers. Getting out of bed she made her way over to the door. On it there was a note telling her when she woke if she wanted to too go downstairs. Kagome crumpled up the note and threw it in the trashcan by the door. Making her way to the stairs she heard voices. They sounded like they were talking about her. "Yes. Right now she's up stairs sleeping Hatori. I don't think you'd want to risk startling her yet. Her glares alone are scary." Shigure said laughing. Kagome got to the bottom and peeked in the room she heard Shigure's voice come from. She saw Shigure talking to a guy wearing a suit and drinking tea. Little did she know that two people were watching her from the top of the stairs. "Really Shigure. I thought you knew me better than that. Besides why did you call me here if you were just going to tell me to wait another, what maybe an hour and a half just to check on her?" Hatori asked looking at him. "Fine if you want your head chopped off I won't try to stop you. I haven't seen Kisa, Momiji, or Hiro lately. Have you?" Shigure asked looking thoughtful. "No I have not. And I will not get my head chopped off." Hatori said getting up. Shigure followed suit and started towards the door that Kagome was hiding behind. Kagome quickly ran back up stairs and to the room she woke up in. she heard footsteps climb the stairs and stop. Then she heard more voices start talking. "I hope you know you had a little "spy" outside the room you two were talking in." Kyo said. "Yes she did seem very interested in what you had to say about her. Maybe you really shouldn't check on Miss. Higurashi yet. She might be mad." Yuki said trying to make them back down. Kagome heard Shigure start laughing. "What's she going to do karate chop us?" He asked. Kagome flung herself out of bed and slammed the door open. Everyone looked at her with flames in her eyes and around her body. (A.N. You know those really, really scary flames.) Shigure just started backing up very slowly towards the stairs laughing lightly and rubbing the back of his head. "Kagome didn't see you there. Hello." Shigure said shaking slightly. "KARATE CHOP THIS BASTARD!" She yelled. Kagome ran towards Shigure with her sword in her hand. Shigure screamed like a girl and ran towards his room only problem was that Kagome was still following him. "Now, now Kagome. Don't be rash." Shigure said from the comforts of his room. "RASH MY ASS! NOW HOLD STILL AND I MIGHT TAKE IT EASY ON YOU!" Kagome yelled at him. (A.N. Shigure never went downstairs. He thought the safest place was in his room. Yeah riiight. Loser. j/k. Shigure's awesome.) Yuki and Kyo were watching with interest while Hatori just sighed, walked over to Kagome, who was yelling through Shigure's door what she would do to him with her sword when he comes out, picked her up by the waist while pinning her arms to her side and taking her to her room. Shigure peeked out of his room and looked around to see if Kagome was out there and came out all the way. Kyo and Yuki were busy have a glaring contest to care what Shigure was doing.

With Thoru

Thoru had decided to take Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro to the park so Kagome could rest without being woken up by the ever so hyper Momiji Sohma. And besides the fact she wanted to get away from the house for some fresh air. Looking at her watch she sighed and got off the bench she was on. "Come on guys! Let's go back to Shigure's! I'll make you some dinner and you can meet Kagome." Thoru yelled across the playground. The three of them came running when she said they were going to meet Kagome. "Sissy. Is Kagome nice like you?" Kisa asked on their walk home. "Yup. Unless you bring out the dark miko inside her. If you do you don't want to be in the same room as her. Believe me." Thoru said smiling at them. 'I can't wait to meet her. She sounds wonderful.' Kisa, Momiji, and Hiro thought at the same time.

With Kagome and Hatori

Hatori had just finished locking the door. Even though he knew Kagome would break it down. Looking over at Kagome he saw her looking at his medical bag with her right eye twitching. 'I hope he doesn't have needles in there. What am I talking about of course he has needles in there. He's a doctor. Duh.' She thought mentally slapping herself in the face. 'Is my bag that important that she has to stare at it? Oh wait! She must not like needles. Well to bad for her because she's getting one.' Hatori thought smirking. "Well Miss. Higurashi. It appears you have found out the Sohma family curse. To bad. Let me just check your heart rate. And I will just give you a shot so you don't get sick in the very near future." Hatori said getting out his stethoscope and putting it over her heart. He waited a moment and heard her heart speed up. Looking up at her face her saw her blushing at his close proximity. 'What the hell. Why am I so worked up over Hatori? I've had male doctors check my heart rate before. So why is this any different? Well I've never had a doctor this cute before. Ack! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!' Kagome thought. "Well your heart rate is a little faster than normal but I don't think it's fatal. Now if you'll just stick out your arm, doesn't matter which. There we go just hold it still. It won't a bit." Said Hatori getting out a needle from his bag. Kagome looked at it and her eye started twitching again. Hatori looked at her and told her she could look away. He cleaned the spot and stuck the needle in her. He pushed down and the medicine went in her body. When it was all gone he looked up at Kagome and saw her eyes screwed tight shut. He pulled out the needle and put a bandage over the spot and went back to his medical bag. "Look snow. It's snowing." Kagome said form the window. "It appears so. What is so fascinating about it? Don't you always see snow?" Hatori asked coming to stand next to her. "Well yea I get to see it. But I've never seen it here. It's wonderful. Why do you think no two snowflakes are the same?" Asked Kagome. Hatori looked at her and looked back out the window. "I don't know. Why?" He said. Kagome just shrugged. "I dare you to throw a snowball at Shigure." She said. "I would do a childish thing like that because…" "Because it'll be fun. Trust me." Kagome said smiling at him.

Downstairs

Thoru, Momiji, Hiro, and Kisa were standing in front of the heater trying to warm up. Soon Thoru was in the kitchen making…leek soup for dinner. Finally she was done and it was and they were all ready to eat. "Did Kagome wake up yet?" Thoru asked kneeling down at the table. "Well actually she did. And she can be really mean. She almost chopped me in half with her sword." Shigure said. "Oh I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier. She has a black miko personality. Whatever you do don't get her mad. If you do it might be the last thing you do." Thoru said sipping her tea. "Yea. We found out the hard way." Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure said. Suddenly a snowball came out of nowhere and hit Shigure in the back of his head knocking his face into his bowl of leek soup. Everyone looked at the door that it came from and saw black hair swing back behind the door. Kisa ran to her grandfather's aid while Kyo, Yuki, Hiro, and Momiji were laughing their brains out at what had just happened. And Thoru ran into the kitchen to get a towel for Shigure to wipe his face off with "I'm fine Kisa really don't worry. But I do hope Kagome and Hatori know that I will get them back even if the whole publishing industry does find out all the embarrassing things I did since I was four. Now you have no black mail against me Hatori." Shigure said. Hatori and Kagome walked out from behind the door and sat down to a rather peaceful dinner. (A.N. Kyo never found out that it was leek soup. No one better tell him either. Gives death glare) The only flaws were when Shigure's HOT tea was "accidentally" poured on him by Kagome when she was re-filling his cup.

Kagome: Why was I so mean?

Kyo: Dark miko thingy inside you. Give me a sandwich.

Handsoffmyfluffy: What do I look like your slave get it your self.

Shigure: I'll have you know that tea stain won't come out of my robe.

Kagome: Should I care?

Handsoffmyfluffy: I don't. And for all you people out there wondering what happened to Akito he went back to the Main House. So review and I'll see what I can do about where to put the other Sohma's in the chapters. And maybe IF you review I'll make Kagome tell Thoru about the well. So if you want to read that…REVIEW! And while you're at it VOTE! Buh-Bye.


	4. Kyo Pisses Off Kagome

Disclaimer

Handsoffmyfluffy: I own no one. Now to the polls.

Shigure/Kagome: 3

Kyo/Kagome: 15

Akito/Kagome: 8

Momiji/Kagome: 3

Hatsuharu/Kagome: 8

Hatori/Kagome: 7

Ritsu/Kagome: 1

Hiro/Kagome: 0

Ayame/Kagome: 3

Kagome: On with the fic.

Chapter 4: Kyo Pisses Off Kagome

Every one had just gotten out of school, except Kagome who got into college early. But Kagome did walk with Thoru and the others to and from school. Kagome like always was at the gate waiting for them. "Hey guys. Any home work?" Kagome asked walking home. "Uh-huh. We have math, we have to write an essay on Japanese History, and language arts." Thoru said smiling. Kagome groaned and almost tripped. "What it's not like you failed any of your classes. Unless you're just too stupid to pass a grade. Moron." Kyo said laughing. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face him. "If you say one more word to me you will regret it. Got it." Kagome said slapping him in the cheek. Every one just stared at her as she stomped down the street. "So Kyo we never did get to finish our fight. Thoru take Momiji back home. But leave Yuki here. That way I can kill Yuki after I kill Kyo." Haru said cracking his fingers. "Dream on ass wipe!" Kyo said throwing a punch at him. "Um…okay." Thoru said walking down the street after Kagome with Momiji. "Miss. Honda wait for us." Yuki said grabbing the back of Kyo's shirt dragging him down the street. Haru smiled and followed them down the street.

At the Sohma House

Kagome slammed open the door and stalked inside the house. Ayame and Shigure peeked out of the living room area. "Um... hello Kagome. Where's the others?" Shigure asked. "Frankly I could careless if they all get eaten by a pack of rabid hungry wolves." Kagome said sitting next to Ayame and slamming her head on the table. "Even Thoru? Your cousin. That's despicable." Ayame said dramatically. Kagome slowly brought her head up from the table and looked at him. "Do you wish to die after Kyo? If not than shut your mouth. If yes keep talking. Either way I'm happy." Kagome said dropping her gaze to the table. Just then the others walk in the door. "We're back." They all said at once. "Hello every one. Have a good day? Any homework?" Shigure asked them. "Yes. What the hell is he doin' here?" Kyo asked glaring at Ayame. Ayame just smiled at them. "He's here to see me. Right Ayame." Shigure asked with false love in his voice. Kagome still out of it jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Why Kagome is something the matter?" Shigure asked smiling. Kagome was about to say something but stopped herself. "Is something wrong! Its just-nothing never mind. Do your homework you guys." Kagome said sitting back down. "Well we have to go back to the Sohma Estate. So we'll do our homework there. Come on Haru." Momiji said dragging Haru by his wrist.

An Hour Later

Kyo was working on his report for his history teacher while Yuki helped Thoru with her math. "Hey guys listen to this. '500 years ago a hanyou named Inuyasha was pinned to a tree by his lover Kikyo. She died a short while after she pinned him to the tree. But before she died she ordered her younger sister Keade to burn the Shikon no Tama with her body. She did. 500 years later Kikyo's re-incarnation fell through the well on her families' property. She broke the seal that the hanyu was under. The hanyou saved her from a demon that tried to kill her for the Jewel. But when the demon bit into her the jewel came out of her body. The hanyu tried to kill her for it but the old priestess Keade put special beads around his neck so the time-traveler could just say 'sit' if he pissed her off. When the girl tried to go back home she was kidnapped by bandits. Their leader was under a crow demons power. The hanyou came to save the jewel. But the girl threw it out the window and the hanyou got mad at her. He told her to shoot down the crow demon. The girl couldn't shoot the bird. So the hanyou dropped her off at a nearby village. A boy was kidnapped by the demon and the hanyou slashed right threw it. But the crow had swallowed the jewel and regenerated except for the foot that was on the boys' kimono. The girl grabbed the foot and tied it to an arrow. She borrowed a villager's bow and shot the bird. Only she shattered the jewel along with the bird.'" Kyo said finishing the passage. 'How the hell did they find out about the well? Much less how Inuyasha treated me at first.' Kagome thought. "You've got to be a frickin' idiot to shatter a precious jewel like that." Kyo said laughing. "Um…Kyo." Thoru said "But seriously. Who would?" "No Kyo you should really look behind you." Stated Shigure. "That god damn witch. Why would she break such an important object?" Kyo asked. "Kyo maybe you should run out of the room without looking back." Ayame pointed out. "That stupid bitch." Mumbled Kyo. "You stupid cat. Look at Kagome." Yuki said. "Why? What's wro-" Kyo started but was stopped when Kagome fist collided with his head sending him through the wall, literally. "My house! And I just got it repaired too." Shigure said. Kagome stood up from the table and walked towards Kyo. "What the hell was that for bitch!" Kyo asked backing away from her. Kagome once again hit him only this time she sent him through the door. "Shut-up you stupid bastard." Kagome managed to growl out. No one tried stopping her. They knew it had to be done. Kyo finished whipping blood off his face and stared at Kagome whose hands were balled at her sides. Her bangs hid her eyes. Thoru knew she would probably break down crying at any moment. Kagome without thinking pulled the necklace off from around her neck and lifted her head to meet Kyo's gaze. They all saw the tears in her eyes. Every one was silent. Kyo got up shakily and stared at the necklace in shock. "You're the one who fell in the well o her families' property?" Kyo whispered shocked. Kagome nodded, turned on her heel and ran up the stairs to her temporary room. Yuki watched as she ran up the stairs then turned his gaze back to Kyo who was still trying to let the fact that Kagome was the very same miko in his history book who fell down the well and was just a few seconds ago standing right in front of him sink in.

With Kagome

Kagome was sobbing into her pillow. No matter how much she wanted to she couldn't forget what Kyo had said about her. Click. Click. Click. 'What in the world?' Kagome thought getting off the bed. Looking out the window she saw Akito standing there looking at her by a car. "Wanna go for a ride?" He asked. "I'd love to." Kagome said smiling wiping her tears from her face. Kagome jumped out her window landing on her feet. 'Just like a cat.' Akiyo thought. "Should I tell the others I'm going out with you?" Asked Kagome. "No, it's just a short ride. You'll be back before they come to check on you. So don't worry. Just relax and enjoy the ride." Akito said opening her door for her. Kagome thought about it and got in. Akito closed the door and got in on the driver's side. After a few minutes of driving Akito couldn't take the silence. "How about some thing to eat?" He said. "Sure." Kagome said nodding. Akito pulled into a nearby WacDonald's. Opening her door he stepped aside for her to get out. Kagome smiled and followed him inside. "Hi. Welcome to WacDonald's. my name is Yuka. And I'll be your waitress." Yuka said passing out menus. "Hey Yuka. Trust you to forget a friend. I'm hurt." Kagome said pretending to sob into her hands. "Oh my- Kagome? It's great to see you." Yuka squealed. "You two know each other?" Akito asked. "Yea. We've been best friends since I moved here." Kagome said placing her order. Akito nodded in understanding as he too placed his order. Finally after a good lunch Akito said he would drive Kagome back to Shigure's. When they finally got there Kyo was yelling at some guy dressed in all red. As Kagome got out she noticed it was none other than…Inuyasha.

Kagome: Great I have the dumb mutt on my case.

Kyo: I want my sandwich!

Handsoffmyfluffy: GET IT YOURSELF!

Yuki: She scares me.

Thoru: Me too.

Kisa: Sure she's related to you?

Hiro: Kisa you can be very annoying at times.

Momiji: You guys have to review. Otherwise I'm gonna cry. And handsoffmyfluffy said she's going to take off some people with 0 by theirs and Kagome's name. And the polls will be taken off by at least the 10th chapter. So vote now while you have a chance.


	5. I Have No Father!

Disclaimer

Handsoffmyfluffy: Okay today's the big day when I take someone off of the polls. Sorry peeps. I own no one.

Fruits Basket Male Cast: It's all right.

Thoru: Sad day. Here is the new poll.

Shigure/Kagome: 3

Kyo/Kagome: 15

Akito/Kagome: 8

Momiji/Kagome: 3

Hatsuharu/Kagome: 8

Hatori/Kagome: 7

Ritsu/Kagome: 1

Ayame/Kagome: 3

Handsoffmyfluffy: The polls are getting there. 5 more chapters than we find out who Kagome belongs with. So have fun reading.

Kyo: I'm still in the fight. Basically everyone with 0 was taken out of the poll. On with the fic.

Chapter 5: I Have No Father!

Kagome jumped out of the car looking at Inuyasha. He in return just stared right back at her. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. "Let me guess you also went to school together?" Akito asked pointing between them. "Feh. This bitch just happened to run away from me. So Kagome, do tell. Just how many guys have you slept with?" Inuyasha asked. By now everyone was out of the house watching the two. Kagome straightened up and looked him straight in the eye. "Uh oh, he's dead." Shigure said. (A.N. That rhymes.) "Yup." Every one said. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with you? You never acted like this before. Tell me what's wrong." Kagome pleaded with Inuyasha. "Why Kagome I thought it would have obvious by now. How could you not have noticed? I'm Naraku." Naraku said putting down his spell to make him look like Inuyasha. Kagome gasped and took a step backward. "Now Kagome why so scared? You can't even say hello to your own father? Isn't that a fine greeting?" Naraku mocked. Every one else just gasped shocked. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she looked at Naraku. Naraku just smirked and advanced towards her and stopped right in front of Kagome. "Oh it seems I've struck a nerve, my poor daughter." Naraku said hugging her. Kagome growled and got as far from him as she could. "I have no father." She mumbled. "What? I'm afraid we didn't hear you. Speak a little louder." Naraku said. Sure he could with his hanyou senses. But he wanted the others to hear also. "I HAVE NO FATHER!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could. Thoru started making her way towards Kagome but got stopped when the guys ran in front of her. "Let her do this on her own." Akito said. Thoru nodded and let her cousin do what she needed to. "That's just what I wanted to hear. Kikyo do it now!" Naraku said yelling towards the forest. Kikyo stepped out of the forest bow raised arrow ready to fly. Kagome looked at her than at her father and smirked. "Trust you to do something like this. You know two against one isn't very fair." Kagome said smartly. "Well I hate to tell you this but you two are fighting not me." Naraku said jumping in a tree. Kagome turned her attention to Kikyo who had let her arrow fly. Kagome barley having enough time dogged out of the way before the arrow hit her. "Is that all you've got? You didn't even touch me." Kagome teased. 'Fine. If that's how she's going to be I'll just let her cousin take the next hit.' Kikyo thought. She acted like she was going to hit Kagome but at the last minute turned to Thoru who was unprotected. "Miss. Honda look out." Yuki said about to throw himself in front of her to protect her. Kagome hearing Yuki turned towards them and saw the arrow head right for Thoru. Kagome ran and grabbed her cousin forcing both of them to the ground. "Kagome are you okay? You're bleeding." Thoru said pointing to Kagome's arm. "Kikyo we want her alive not dead. Come back to the castle when you're finished." Naraku said disappearing. "Ayame go back to the main house and get Hatori." Akito said. Ayame nodded and ran down the path. "Kikyo that was a dirty trick. And for that you shall burn for all eternity in HELL!" Kagome said. All of a sudden Kagome's miko powers flared up around her body. 'This is unbelievable. She's even stronger than me. This is unacceptable. Fuck what Naraku wants. Kagome dies right here, right now.' Kikyo thought. "My soul stealers come to me. Take back the soul that is rightfully mine." Kikyo said pointing to Kagome. The soul stealers flew towards Kagome. But when they got to close her miko powers would burn them up. Kagome then stuck her arms in front of her, palms facing Kikyo and let out all of her miko powers that she wasn't around her. As soon as the light touched Kikyo she burned to a crisp. Finally the light around Kagome subsided and she passed out from lack of energy. "Kagome!" Thoru yelled running over to her. "She'll be fine. A little worn out but fine all the same." Shigure said picking Kagome up bridal style. He told the rest of them to stay downstairs while he put Kagome in her room. Coming back down he noticed Hatori standing at the bottom of the stairs with Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Haru, and Ritsu looking worried. "She's in her room. Where are the others?" Shigure asked looking around. "They went to take Thoru to Uo and Hana. They said they can cheer up Thoru." Momiji said. Hatori nodded his head in agreement and started up the stairs towards Kagome's room. Opening the door he noticed a faint glow around her body. Going closer he noticed it was the jewel giving off the glow. "So, you just had to go and get in trouble. Again. You can be just as hopeless as Kyo. Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers." Hatori said grabbing his stethoscope. Once again he finished with that and got some pills out of his bag. He left them on her nightstand with instructions on how to take them and walked out of the room. "Is she alright?" Kyo asked. "Didn't you just leave with Thoru, Yuki and Akito?" Shigure asked. "I can't stand that damn rat. Even Akito's getting annoying. So is she going to be okay?" Kyo asked. "She's going to be fine. At first when she wakes up she'll be dizzy but in a couple of minutes it should pass. I left some medicine with instructions beside her bed for when she wakes up. Call me if something comes up. Come on guys." Hatori said gesturing to the crowd that followed him. After they left they took turns visiting on Kagome before they went to bed.

With Kyo

Kyo laid in bed after he had finished checking on Kagome. 'I hope she wakes up soon.' He thought before sleep consumed him.

Handsoffmyfluffy: I'm going to be mean and end it there. So review.

Every one: ………………………

Handsoffmyfluffy: It's really easy to hate you guys.

Every one: …………………………………….

Handsoffmyfluffy: Damn you guys!


	6. Meeting Mii

Disclaimer

Kagome: handsoffmyfluffy can't be with us today. It seems she went to the Grand Canyon. She wants see if she can fly. Don't ask.

Kyo: She's an idiot.

Yuki: She must have learned from the best.

Shigure: Okay here are the polls.

Kyo/Kagome: 15

Hatsuharu/Kagome: 8

Hatori/Kagome: 7

Shigure/Kagome: 3

Akito/Kagome: 8

Ritsu/Kagome: 1

Ayame/Kagome: 3

Momiji/Kagome: 3

Kagome: Handsoffmyfluffy owns no one. If she did we would all be eternally damned. On with the fic.

Chapter 6: Meeting Mii

Kagome had been passed out for at least a week. Every one was trying their hardest to keep her from waking up from the noise. "Shigure! You have a book due! Today." Mii said chasing Shigure around the house. "Mii, my friend is sick. And I'm tired." Shigure whined from the kitchen. "I'm sorry to here about your friend, but you don't have time to be tired." Mii said on the verge of tears. "Hey, calm down. If Kagome doesn't get the right amount of sleep she will become ferociously scary. And Shigure I know you don't want her to come after you with her sword again do you? If I were you I would tell Mii about that and how you pissed her off." Hatori said coming into the kitchen. Shigure rubbed the back of his head and started telling Mii about that. Mii seemed very absorbed in his story that she forgot all about the book that was due. Hatori sighed and walked out of the kitchen almost knocking down Uo. "Hey suit watch where you're going next time." She said walking after Thoru and Hana. "Is it morning?" Kagome asked sleepily walking down the stairs. "No, but you were passed out for at least a week." Hatori said handing her a glass of water. Kagome made a noise and took the water gratefully. "Oh Kagome I thought I heard your voice. This is Mii. She's the person who tells me when the deadlines for my novels are." Shigure said. "Shigure you have a deadline right now." Mii said bonking him on the head with a rolled up newspaper. 'I hope Thoru never meets this freakish lady.' Kagome thought hiding her laugh with a cough. Hatori looked at Kagome when he heard her 'cough'. Shigure ran around the house trying to get away from Mii. "Kagome you're finally up. This is Hana and Uo. Hana, Uo this is my cousin Kagome." Thoru said introducing Kagome to her friends. "You have very good electric signals. Yes I can see how you and Thoru are related. I'm glad she has another good person in her family." Hana said. "Yea. But where were you when Kyoko died huh?" Uo questioned. "Aunt Kyoko died! Thoru why didn't you tell me this?" Kagome asked. "I'll leave you four alone. Kagome don't forget to take your medicine. Good day." Hatori said walking out the door. "Hatori you know I take my medicine. Bye. Tell everyone at the Main House I said 'hi'." Kagome yelled after him. "Uo, Kagome. Please stop. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to live with you but I wanted to stay with Hana and Uo. I guess I should have told you. I'm really, really sorry." Thoru said hanging her head. "Hey being part of a family means helping each other during a crisis. It's okay you didn't tell us. But next time tell some one. That way you can get proper care. Not saying this place isn't decent but the people living in it need help." Kagome said whispering the last part. Thoru raised her head and ran and hugged Kagome. Kagome returned the hug happily. Uo and Hana were watching with interest. "Have any of you seen Shigure? I need to kill him." Mii said panting for air. "Uh…yea I heard him say he was going to the store to buy some jelly buns. If you hurry you might be able to catch him." Kagome said pushing Mii out the door. Kagome closed the door and started jumping up in the air. "Is she going to be okay?" Uo asked. "She should be fine. I think." Thoru said. "Is Mii gone?" Shigure asked coming down the stairs. "Yes. Thoru's cousin just got rid of her." Hana said. Shigure nodded and went to his study. "Bye Thoru. Bye Kagome." Uo and Hana said walking out the door. "Bye." Kagome and Thoru said waving them off. Kagome placed a hand on Thoru's shoulder and started her way upstairs. Thoru looked at the place she had been, threw on her shoes and went to Yuki's secret base. When she arrived she saw Yuki sitting on a rock with a watering pale. "Oh, Miss. Honda I didn't see you there. Is something wrong?" Yuki asked. "Well I think Kagome's mad at me. But I'm not sure." Thoru said. "Nonsense. The only people Miss. Higurashi could ever get mad at are Kyo, Shigure, and that Naraku guy. As you can very well see you are not on that list. So stop worrying." Yuki said getting off the rock. Thoru looked at him and smiled. "You're right." She said. Yuki smiled back and grabbed her hand. "Now we just have to find some one for her to date in my crazy family." Yuki said laughing. Before long Thoru was laughing as well. Making their way back to the castle they started naming people off that Kagome should date. 'Mom, this is going to be so much fun. Even if Yuki can't be with me. At least Kagome will find some one to make her happy. But why was Yuki watering his plants in the snow?' Thoru thought. "Yuki, why were you watering your plants in the snow?" She asked voicing her question. "I really have no idea Miss. Honda. But I do know I love you." Yuki said giving her a peck on the lips. Thoru blushed and smiled. 'Picking someone for Kagome's going to be very fun. I can already tell.' Yuki thought arriving at the house. Outside he saw Mii yelling through the door. "Let me in! I already know Shigure's in there. DAMMIT LET ME IN!" Mii shouted. "Not on your life. Beside I already told you Shigure went to the arcade. So go get a life woman and quit bugging us before I purify you!" Kagome yelled back. 'We never could get away from Mii. Maybe Kagome will put her in her place.' Yuki thought sweat dropping. Suddenly Mii broke the door and ran inside. 'Than again maybe not.' He thought walking in after Mii.

Kagome: Okay soooo…Mii's a bitch. Sorry Mii lovers.

Kyo: Every one knows that.

Shigure: All she cares about is work. Hey rice balls. Mouth full Review.


	7. Rest In Peace

Disclaimer

Kyo: She owns no body!

Handsoffmyfluffy: Yeah. And we've established this for a while now so, here are the polls.

Shigure/Kagome: 3

Kyo/Kagome: 15

Akito/Kagome: 8

Momiji/Kagome: 3

Hatsuharu/Kagome: 8

Hatori/Kagome: 7

Ritsu/Kagome: 1

Ayame/Kagome: 3

Kagome: This chapter is dedicated to someone who just lost their cousin. R.I.P.

Handsoffmyfluffy: And my grandfather who passed away in the summer of 2004 and my great-grandmother who passed in the winter of 2006.

Chapter 7: Rest In Peace

Tohru and Yuki had gone out after they had a little tender moment in the snow. (A.N. You know in chapter 6, when Yuki kissed Tohru. That tender moment.) "Hey Haru! I didn't expect you to be here. What's up?" Kagome asked coming down the stairs. "I just came here to finish my fight with Kyo and to deliver this letter to you, Tohru, and Kyo. Where is Kyo?" He asked looking around. "He went out with Shigure. I think Shigure's taking to see

**Kagura against his will. I don't think he knows what Shigure's doing yet." Kagome said looking at the letter. "Oh here. I guess you want to read this." Haru said handing her the letter. Kagome ripped open the envelope and read the letter carefully. (A.N. I would advise extreme caution reading this letter. You might fall off whatever you're sitting on. You've been warned.) **

**_Dear Tohru, Kagome, and Kyo,_**

** _Kyo as you know the New Year's Banquet is approaching and I think this year you should be able to attend. Tohru and Kagome I would also like you two to also come. It might be a great experience for both of you. Kagome this might seem weird but I need you to be entertainment at the banquet. I got this idea when you started singing in the car on the way to WacDonald's. You're very good by the way. I need your replies as fast as you can get them here. I await your reply._**

** _-Akito_**

**Kagome read the letter at least five times before running out of the room and grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. Haru watched as she scribbled something on the paper. She grabbed an envelope and stuck it in and sealed it. "Haru can you give this to Akito for me?" Kagome asked handing him the envelope. "Yeah sure." He said. After a couple minutes of watching TV they heard a crash in the living room. They ran to where the sound came from they saw something red. "Inuyasha. What are you doing here? I'm not going back if that's what you want. Besides we finished the jewel. And- OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Kagome screamed running to his side with Haru growling at their closeness. "Sesshomaru. I pissed him off again. And I guess he got sick of holding back and lashed cough out at me." He said coughing up blood. Haru mentally winced at the sight of all the gashes and holes Inuyasha had on his body. "I'll go call Hatori. He might be able to help." Haru said walking lazily to the phone. Inuyasha's hand grabbed Haru's leg as he was walking past. "Don't. I already know I'm not going to make it. wheeze Besides I shouldn't have made him mad. Kagome I need you to go back through the well and give him the Tetsusaiga. I won't need it when I'm gone." Inuyasha said closing his eyes. "Inuyasha! Don't you dare die on me! Haru please I need you to call Shigure, and Hatori. And tell them to hurry." Kagome pleaded. Haru nodded and ran over to the phone. By the time Ha'ri and Shigure got there Inuyasha was dead. Kagome was hugging him tightly to her chest and sobbing into his. Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, and Kagura ran in after the adults to see what happened. "Kagome let him go. Come on. Shigure a little help over here." Hatori said trying to pry Kagome off Inuyasha. Shigure walked over to her and started to gently pry her arms off his body. Hatori took out his stethoscope and put it on Inuyasha's heart. After a couple seconds he shook his head and put it in his bag. "Kagome are you going to be alright?" Shigure asked holding the shaking girl. "Shigure I noticed that you aren't transforming. How come?" Kagura asked sitting down next to him. "I have no idea. Maybe because she's a miko." He said looking at her. "But what about when you brought sword inside. She hugged you than you transformed." Yuki said. "I guess because I wasn't expecting it." Shigure guessed. "Great now I'm lost." Kyo huffed. "Tohru why so quiet?" Haru asked. "Just thinking." Said Tohru smiling. "Shigure cover her ears she won't run away from grief." Hatori said gesturing to Kagome who was still sobbing into Shigure's kimono. Shigure covered her ears and waited for Hatori to talk. "He's dead. We need to get him out of here before she sees him again and tries to kill herself. So I'm going to need help getting him out of here." Said Hatori nodding to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Yes of course Ha'ri. Tohru, Kagura can you two take Kagome up to her room until one of us come to get you?" Asked Shigure handing Kagome to her cousin. "Right. Hey Kagome let's go upstairs and talk." Kagura said ushering her up the stairs. "Let's get started." Haru said taking off his coat and throwing it on the table. The letter that was on the table from Akito fluttered to the floor. A couple hours later Haru went to go get the girls. "You can come out now." He said opening the doors. Kagome ran past him jumped the flight of stairs and ran to the back. "Whew. I'm beat." Shigure said hanging on his shovel for support. "You barley did anything. You really are lazy. Now I see why Mii can't stand you." Kyo said bonking him on the head with his shovel. "Ouch. Ha'ri Kyo hit me and it hurt. Huh." Shigure whined. He looked towards the house and saw Kagome standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes. "Miss. Higurashi maybe you should go back inside its getting cold out. And you don't have a coat on." Yuki said. Kagome ran out of the house towards Inuyasha's grave. Hatori and Shigure threw their shovels to the side and caught her before she could get to her destination. "Let me go. Inuyasha I'm going to kill you for dieing on me like that." She sobbed. "Is Kagome out here? She jumped the stairs." Haru said running outside with the girls behind him. "Yeah and we found this on the floor Tohru just read it. I'm guessing Kagome did to. So Kyo you're the only one who needs to." Kagura said handing him the paper. Kyo nodded and began to read the paper. With every word he read his mouth dropped more and more until it was practically hitting the ground. "Can I have time alone with Inuyasha please? I promise I won't try to dig him up." Kagome asked with a few tears falling. "You won't try anything? And that means running away, killing yourself, or trying to avenge his death." Said Shigure ticking them off his fingers. Kagome shook her head and turned to the grave. "Kagome his sword is right there. Don't forget to bring it in with you when you go in." Haru said squeezing her shoulders and following the others in. Kagome looked at the grave and fell to the ground. "I told you not to pick fights with your brother. I guess you DID have a death wish. I don't blame you. I blame myself. I never should have sat you that much when you were with me. Oh well. Rest in peace Inuyasha. I hope you and Kikyo are very happy together. Just don't forget me. I never did get to say this when you were alive but Inuyasha I love you now and forever. Good bye." She said getting up and grabbing the sword while brushing the snow off her pants. Unknown to her the Sohma's were listening through the window. (A.N. I'm sorry Inuyasha fans. I really am. But it would be cruel to kill Shippo. And besides Shippo, Sango, and Miroku can't time travel. And I thought it would be corny if Inuyasha showed up and told Kagome that died. Fill in the blank. Not ALL the Sohma's just the one's who were at Shigure's. Once again SORRRY!) The girls were crying at Kagome's little speech while boys were in deep thought about how bad they would feel if someone close to them died right before their eyes. 'Rest in peace Inuyasha. We'll take good care of Kagome.' They all thought as Kagome walked through the door. "You alright?" Haru asked. "I'll live. Tohru, Kyo did you read Akito's letter? Because I'm going to go." Kagome asked/said looking at them. "Yeah I think I'll go." They said together. Kagome nodded and looked at the sky. 'Inuyasha.' She thought before walking towards her room to pick out an outfit for the New Year's Banquet. The others watched as Kagome walked past them and up the stairs to her room while clutching the sword. ''Ha'ri will she ever smile again?" Shigure asked worried. "She will in time. Haru, Kagura are you two staying or coming?" Asked Hatori walking to the door. "I'll stay. If that's alright with you guys. We want to talk with Kagome." Haru and Kagura said together. Everyone said fine and watched as Hatori closed the door. Shortly after everyone went to bed thinking of a way to get Kagome to cheer up quick. **

**Handsoffmyfluffy: That chapter's done. This chapter made me cry I had to stop typing for like an hour at least. I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR KILLING INUYASHA! **

**Kyo: Now you sound like Ritsu.**

**Yuki: Zip it.**

**Kagome: STOP FIGHTING DAMMIT!**

**Tohru: Review for Kagome's sake. **


	8. The New Year’s Banquet

Disclaimer

Kagome: I think handsoffmyfluffy is in her room crying because she killed Inuyasha. So she owns no one or any of these songs. And she needs to get a life. The polls are the same as the last chapter.

Kyo: 2 more chapters left…

Yuki: …until the polls close.

Tohru: You realize that you just finished each others sentence.

Yuki & Kyo: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Review.

Chapter 8: The New Year's Banquet

Kagome and Tohru were ready an hour before they needed to leave Shigure's house. "Girls ready to go?" Shigure asked peeking into the living room. "Dude we've been ready for like hours. But the real question is if I can count on my little cousin to sing back-up for me tonight." Kagome said grabbing a bag by the door. "You know it." Tohru said putting on her coat. "Miss. Higurashi, are you going in jeans and a sweat shirt?" Yuki asked locking the door and walking out into the cold air. "Yuki could you please stop calling me Miss. It makes me feel old. But no I'm not going in this. Well I am just so it will keep me warm. But I have a dress that I'm going to change into when we get there. I also put my CD's in here to." Kagome said patting her bag. Yuki nodded and leaned towards Kyo. "At least she isn't moping about Inuyasha dieing anymore. I still can't believe she locked herself in her room for a week and wouldn't come out for anything. Not even to eat." Yuki whispered to Kyo. "Tell me about it. That was just plain depressing." Kyo whispered back. "Hey Shigure it is okay if I change at the Sohma Estate right?" Kagome asked. "It should be. Really it's up to Akito." Shigure said stopping in front of the gates to the estate. "Nice time to think about it Kagome." Tohru joked. Kagome just shrugged and followed Shigure. They walked into a dark room and kneeled on the ground in front of Akito. "Akito you're sure looking festive tonight." Shigure said smiling. "Yes well I've never had Tohru and Kagome here have I?" Akito asked returning the smile. Kyo nudged Kagome in the side and nodded to her bag. "Oh right. Excuse me Akito. Is there anywhere I can change for my performance?" Kagome asked. "Yes, there is. Hiro take Kagome to the bathroom so she can change. Than bring her back here so I can talk with her before I go out and introduce her." Akito said. Hiro nodded and yanked Kagome to her feet. "Hey little midget! I bruise easily, so back off!" Kagome yelled pulling her hand back. "Right and I was born on a meat truck in the middle of no where." Hiro said walking ahead of her. "Good. Because you need to eat some meat or something. And maybe if you do you'll actually GROW!" Kagome yelled at him. "Shut-up." Hiro said calmly walking faster hoping to lose her around a turn. "Hiro when we get in the banquet room you are going to meet my good friend MR. FIST!" Kyo yelled after them. "Kyo shut up before you hurt something. Incase you didn't know that 'something' would be you." Akito said taking them to the banquet hall. After a couple minutes Kagome walked into Akito's room in her dress. Akito looked up from petting his bird and was stunned when he saw Kagome. She was wearing a black dress that had slits that stopped mid-thigh. It was floor length with sparkles in her hair. The sleeves were see-through and her shoes were like sandals but with a back. "What? Does it look that bad?" Kagome asked after she put her other clothes in the bag she brought. "No actually. It looks really, really nice on you." Akito said blushing. Kagome mumbled thanks under her breath and followed Akito to the banquet hall. "Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls. I give you your entertainment for tonight Kagura Sohma, Kisa Sohma, and Tohru Honda as the back-ups. And for the lead Kagome Higurashi." Akito said into the microphone. When their name was called they ran on stage into their places. (A.N. Tohru's wearing pink, Kisa yellow, and Kagura green. Their dresses look like Kagome's.) "Well I never expected to be here with you guys. Tohru I'll deal with you later for not telling me we had more back-up singers." Kagome said glancing at her cousin and smiling. "You wish." Her cousin said returning the smile and laughing. "I will don't you worry. So on with the songs." Kagome said turning around to face the audience. A screen went up behind the girls that looked like a garden. Pillars and statues came up from the stage. The music started and some spotlights came on.

**Kagome:**

If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

**Girls:**

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

**Kagome:**

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

**Girls:**

You swoon, you sigh

why deny it, uh-oh

**Kagome:**

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh

**Girls:**

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

**Kagome:**

No chance, now way

I won't say it, no, no

**Girls:**

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

**Kagome:**

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

**Girls:**

You're doin flips read our lips

You're in love

**Kagome:**

You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

**Girls:**

Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love

**Kagome:**

Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love

The audience burst out applauding. Then got quiet when Kagome held her hands up. Kagome sang at least twelve more songs before Kisa and Hiro started yawning. "Kisa, Hiro are you tired?" Kagome asked. "I'm sorry Kagome but I don't think I can keep singing back-up." Kisa said rubbing her eye. "I'm not tired yawn at all." Hiro proclaimed. "I'll tell you what if you can stay up threw this next song I'll give you twenty dollars. And you both will get to go to sleep." Kagome said picking Kisa up and handing her to Shigure. "Deal." Hiro and Kisa said. kagome nodded and put in a different CD.

Just cause I'm small  
I can't hurt you at all  
I'm merely a girl, what to be!  
Let me sing my song for you!  
Not many came, this is my command!  
I know I'm just trying to get to you!  
Let me sing my song for you!

When you lay down late at night  
On the siren you can't fight  
I know you don't stand a chance!  
There's nothing you can do  
Once I put my spell on you  
When I sing my lullaby!

Lullaby! Lullaby! Lullaby!

When I sing for you my lullaby!

Oh...

Now that you see, it wasn't a dream  
Reality got the best of me!  
Told you kids I would come after you!  
Now it's to late, you can't hesitate!   
Can't hide this fate of deja vu  
Watch out kids, I'm comming for you!

When you lay down late at night  
On the siren you can't fight  
I know you don't stand a chance!  
There's nothing you can do  
Once I put my spell on you  
When I sing my lullaby! 

Lullaby! Lullaby! Lullaby!

When I sing to you my lullaby!  
In your sleep, it scares you so deep  
My sweet Melody  
Has captured you   
Oh... forever more!

Lullaby! Lullaby! Lullaby!

When I sing for my lullaby!  
Sing my lullaby!

When you lay down late at night  
On the siren you can't fight  
I know you don't stand a chance!  
There's nothing you can do  
Once I put my spell on you  
When I sing my lullaby!

Sing my lullaby

Kagome finished her song her song and smiled when she saw that Kisa and Hiro were sleeping. "My last song is dedicated to someone I loved with all my heart and soul." Kagome said. Shigure, Haru, Kyo, Tohru, Kagura, Yuki, and Hatori looked at Kagome in shock that she wasn't crying at Inuyasha's memory.

How will I start tomorrow without you here?  
Who's heart will guide me while the answers disappear?  
Is it to late, are you to far gone to stay?  
Best friends forever, should never have to go away! 

What will I do? You know I'm only half without you!  
How will I make it through?

If only tears could bring you back to me!  
If only love could find a way!  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
Return to me, someday, some how, some way!  
If my tears could bring you back to me!

I've cried you an ocean if you would sail on home again  
Wings of emotion will carry you and all they can!  
Just like love guides you and your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting to the arms of your true north!  
Look in my eyes, you'll see a million tears have gone by!   
And still they're not dry!

If only tears could bring you back to me!  
If only love could find a way!  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
Return to me, someday, some how, some way!  
If my tears could bring you back to me!

I've held you close inside the words I've only whispered before  
For one more chance, for one last dance inside of me!  
That I would like and love!

If only tears could bring you back to me!  
If only love could find a way!  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
Return to me, someday, some how, some way!  
If my tears could bring you back to me!  
Every one was silent as Kagome walked off the stage and down the hall to the room she would stay in until January 3rd. 'Mom I don't know what I can do about Kagome. She wants to go back in time and give Sesshomaru the sword and a piece of her mind. We need strength to pull her through this. Because I know she can't do it alone. Mom please help her pull through.' Tohru thought going back to her conversation with Yuki and Kyo.

Kagome: Yeah well that chapters done. So review.

Yuki: Yes review so we can watch Sesshomaru get attacked by Kagome.

Everyone Else: REVIEW PEEPS OF THE WORLD!


End file.
